Space satellites either alone or in constellations provide a variety of communication services to subscribers. As subscribers demand more bandwidth and connectivity to support increases in voice, video, and data communication, there is an associated need for satellite communication systems. Also, with increased efforts to explore and exploit space, there is a need for delivery of a variety of payloads to orbiting space stations and beyond. The existing launch systems that place communication satellites and other payloads into space are primarily expendable vehicles.
Several expendable space vehicles mount a payload in a fairing attached to the forward end of the vehicle. The fairing protects the payload during ascent. In preparation for payload deployment, these prior systems fire explosive bolts, release fairing panels, or perform other similar activities to deploy the payload. Prior fairing design and operation does not contemplate re-entry of at least a portion of the vehicle and does not contemplate reuse of the payload fairing.